


В дебрях чужих у священной воды...

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Даже зная, что это необходимо и временно, Баки все равно безудержно, безнадежно скучал. Иногда казалось, что по событиям, происшествиям, самостоятельной жизни и общению, но на самом деле – по одному-единственному человеку.





	В дебрях чужих у священной воды...

Баки терпеливо ждал, пока Шури, отвлекшаяся от пространного объяснения функционала очередного прототипа руки, закончит переругиваться с голограммой Т’Чаллы. Они говорили на вакандском, который давался Баки с трудом, и так быстро, что он даже не пытался прислушиваться. Несколько раз мелькнувшее упоминание «этих белых» в комплекте с определением вроде «больные на голову», но с оттенком одобрения, заставило его тихонько хмыкнуть себе под нос, но на расспросы Баки все же не решился.

Оглядывая ставшую почти привычной лабораторию Шури, на столах которой каждый раз появлялись и исчезали все новые и новые изобретения, Баки не мог не возвращаться взглядом к лежащему прямо перед ним протезу. Пока только жутковатый каркас, основные системы и сочленения, оплетенные проводами, без намека на обшивку. Похоже на обрастающий мышцами скелет, который в будущем станет частью его тела.

Шури обещала задействовать оставшиеся от старого протеза узлы, чтобы не приходилось лишний раз вмешиваться в соединение руки и тела и не трогать то, что прижилось, по ее словам, удивительно хорошо. «Для железяки без капли вибраниума», добавила она тогда, едва ли не под микроскопом разглядывая снимки и проекцию остатков плеча. «Я сделаю лучше». Сверкнула глазами, словно получила брошенный лично ей вызов, и с тех пор почти каждый день приходила к Баки сама или присылала помощников, чтобы показать очередные наработки. Или, как сегодня, притаскивала в лабораторию его самого.

Баки не сопротивлялся. В хижине, куда его поселили, было спокойно и мирно, удаленное от города жилье действительно помогало расслабиться и хотя бы пытаться жить так, как учили — в гармонии с окружающим миром, без попыток подстроить его под себя. И в то же время — одиноко и тоскливо, словно он остался на обочине жизни без права вернуться. Даже зная, что это необходимо и временно, Баки все равно безудержно, безнадежно скучал. Иногда казалось, что по событиям, происшествиям, самостоятельной жизни и общению, но на самом деле — по одному-единственному человеку. И самое ужасное — это чувство было сильнее прочих, сильнее того, чему он должен был учиться…

— Извини, Волк, тебя снова хотят у меня забрать, — звонкий насмешливый голос Шури прямо над ухом вырвал Баки из невеселых мыслей.

Он поднял голову, вопросительно заглядывая в темные глаза:

— Кто? — в прошлый раз это была очень старая, почти древняя шаманка одного из племен, которая долго и с большим сомнением разглядывала белого чужака, неуверенно заворачивающегося в непривычные одежды, но все же решительно ухватила его под локоть и привела на какую-то церемонию. Оттуда Баки мало что помнил, только тяжелый аромат каких-то цветов и трав, сжигаемых на костре, и монотонное пение местных. До этого было несколько любопытничавших приближенных Т’Чаллы, аккуратно, но уверенно заваливших Баки расспросами о жизни за пределами страны, а до того — сам король Ваканды, неожиданно попросивший помочь с составлением плана перехвата зачастивших на территорию страны браконьеров. Баки даже смог дать пару дельных советов, хоть и подозревал, что Т’Чалла обратился к нему в основном из вежливости.

В ответ Шури только пожала плечами и вскочила с места, подтянув к себе протез и с сожалением глядя на незаконченную работу.

— Провожать не буду, до лифта сам дойдешь, — она хитро глянула на него, словно ожидая реакции на мнимую грубость. Отношение Шури вообще было странным, словно постоянно снисходительным к ничего не понимающему белому, но без пренебрежения или неуважения, только с непременными подколками. Подросток все же, хоть и гениальный.

— Кого мне искать? — принимая правила игры, уточнил Баки, но Шури только небрежно отмахнулась от него, уже вооружившись каким-то инструментом и хищно нависнув над беспомощным протезом.

— Сам все увидишь. Иди уже!

Вздохнув, Баки машинально огладил рукой складки одежды, вопреки его страхам не думавшей самостоятельно распахиваться, и пошел к выходу, против воли снова завороженно вглядываясь в глубину вибраниумовой шахты с росчерками транспортных составов. В такие моменты он подозревал, что все же оказался на другой планете, существование Ваканды по соседству с более-менее привычным миром по-прежнему с трудом укладывалось в голове.

Мгновенно прибывший лифт вынес его на поверхность. Уже опустившееся к горизонту солнце на мгновение ослепило, мешая разглядеть перегородившую путь фигуру, но Баки не успел об этом даже подумать — судорожно вздохнул, оказываясь в теплых объятиях, и без слов уткнулся носом в отросшую светлую бороду. Сердце пропустило пару ударов, пока он стоял, не двигаясь и просто вбирая ощущение близости. Предупреждал Стив о приезде или нет — встреча всегда выбивала почву из-под ног, заставляя обоих вцепляться друг в друга, как в последний раз.

— Ты решил совсем не бриться?

— Времени не хватает… Да и смотрится неплохо, разве нет? — преувеличенно-бодро отозвался Стив, только крепче сжимая руки. — Как ты?..

— Сейчас — хорошо, — Баки чуть отстранился, глядя в усталое, но такое родное лицо. — Ты надолго?

— До завтра точно, — хмыкнул Стив, точно так же жадно вглядываясь в его глаза, продолжая прижимать Баки к себе и ничуть не стесняясь стоящих поодаль охранников. — Может, дольше, если поиски затянутся… Наташа должна отзвониться.

Кивнув, Баки наконец подался навстречу и сделал то, чего хотел с первой секунды — мягко приник к его губам, сжимая в пальцах жесткую ткань истрепанной и ободранной формы бывшего Капитана Америка. Стив отозвался так же горячо, забываясь и ощутимо расслабляясь, чуть прикусил нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, прижимаясь носом к шее и глубоко вздыхая.

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь…

— Видимо, дело во всяких благовониях, которые мне приходится жечь, чтобы не мучаться от москитов по ночам, — насмешливо хмыкнул Баки.

— Не-ет! — Стив фыркнул и потерся щекой, кажется, покраснев. — Это твой запах…

Теперь настал черед Баки смущаться. Не найдя, что ответить, он прикрыл глаза, крепче стиснув единственную руку на талии Стива, и тоже вздохнул. Потому что да, только Стив пах так, как нужно в этой чужой, хоть и гостеприимной стране. Во всем мире.

— Идем ко мне? — хрипловато хмыкнул Баки через какое-то время. — Дома никого нет…

Стив со смешком кивнул, неохотно разжимая объятия, мрачновато глянул на словно не заметивших их охранников и пошел к оставшемуся неподалеку мотоциклу, взяв Баки за руку. Они не прятались, уговорившись об этом сразу после разморозки — не было смысла, да и желания тратить время на то, чтобы демонстративно держаться друг от друга подальше. Всего этого с лихвой хватило в прошлом.

— Стив, иногда ты ужасающе консервативен, — усаживаясь на «Харлей», рассмеялся Баки. — Шури ведь предлагала тебе ховербайк…

— Не то, — Стив пожал плечами, заводя ровно заурчавший мотор. — Может, он здесь и удобнее, но мы ведь никуда не торопимся?

Баки улыбнулся и кивнул, прижимаясь к широкой спине.

 

На мотоцикле до жилья было полчаса езды по пыльной, но ровной дороге, упиравшейся в озеро и не доходившей до крошечного, всего в несколько строений, поселения, бывшего совершенно пустым до того, как здесь поселили Баки. Раньше здесь жил то ли шаман, то ли именитый охотник, вернувшийся обратно в деревню, до которой было не меньше километра. Байк оставили у дороги, не желая лишний раз тревожить траву, без того примятую ногами повадившихся бегать сюда детей, да и самого Баки.

Сейчас возле крохотного дома и соседних построек никого не было. Баки облегченно вздохнул — дети хоть и не были навязчивыми, испуганно разбегаясь каждый раз, когда он замечал их, но все равно отчасти напрягали. Он не подумал бы жаловаться… но считал, что было бы лучше, если бы ребятня нашла себе другое развлечение.

Стив, заметивший, как Баки осторожно осматривает окрестности, сочувственно вздохнул:

— Все еще достают?

— Не достают, просто… — Баки помедлил, не уверенный, что стоит говорить, но Стив смотрел на него так открыто и обеспокоенно, что скрывать что-то было невозможно. — Если что-то случится, они могут пострадать. Кто-то проберется сюда за мной, или я сам слечу с катушек…

— Ты не слетишь, — ровно отозвался Стив, но сжавшаяся на ладони Баки рука выдала его состояние. — Кода нет, Бак. Ты действительно свободен.

— Так говорит Шури. Я доверяю ей, просто думаю, что она могла все же упустить что-то. Риск слишком велик, чтобы игнорировать даже небольшой шанс…

Стив в ответ вздохнул с такой щемящей тоской, что Баки устыдился своих слов. Не хватало ему еще возни с его, Баки, самокопаниями.

— Надеюсь, однажды ты поверишь в это, — Стив остановился у порога, непреклонно глядя в глаза Баки. Тот ухмыльнулся, снова восхищаясь его упрямством, но ответил совсем другое:

— Идем купаться? Пока солнце совсем не село.

По правде говоря, алый край солнца над деревьями уже сдался под наползающими сумерками, но воздух оставался теплым, а вода в озерце и так толком не прогревалась — мешали бьющие по всему дну ключи. На северном берегу брала свое начало речка, впадавшая в более теплое озеро, но тащиться туда сейчас совсем не хотелось.

— Оно все такое же холодное? — воодушевленно кивнув, риторически поинтересовался Стив.

— Боишься? — ухмыльнулся Баки, ныряя в хижину и торопливо раздеваясь. Местные жители купались в набедренных повязках, и Баки, поначалу чувствовавший себя страшно неловко в подобной одежде, со временем тоже привык. И еще быстрее привык к тому, как голодно на него в такие моменты смотрел Стив.

Сваленная в кучу потемневшая форма смотрелась в хижине так привычно, словно ее владелец бывал тут каждый день, а не пару-тройку раз в месяц. Но даже у бывшего Капитана не было возможности жить здесь постоянно. Большую часть времени они с Наташей и Сэмом отслеживали и накрывали продажи снова всплывшего инопланетного оружия, но попадались и другие дела. А Баки, хоть и доверял их умению скрываться и прятаться, все равно не мог отделаться от каждодневного беспокойства. В нем он тоже не признавался вслух, но знал, что Стив его понимает.

Ревниво оглядев оставшегося в одном белье Стива в поисках новых шрамов, Баки нахмурился и развернул его боком к красноватому свету, льющемуся через низкое окно.

— Одна пуля, и та прошла вскользь,— еще до того, как вопрос был задан, торопливо ответил Стив. — Не волнуйся, тот парень уже за решеткой в Йемене, а здесь уже почти зажило… — пока он говорил, Баки бережно ощупывал действительно затянувшийся след от выстрела. Через пару дней от него не останется ничего, но в глубине души все равно поднималась иррациональная ярость на того, кто причинил Стиву боль.

Вздохнув, Баки кивнул и прижался лбом к плечу.

— Может, тебе все же стоит найти щит? Шури может помочь…

— Нет, — Стив решительно тряхнул отросшими волосами. — Слишком заметно. Я осторожен, правда, Бак, — он снова посмотрел ему в глаза, виновато улыбаясь. — Мне есть, ради кого быть осторожным.

Притянув Баки к себе, Стив снова его поцеловал — уже настойчивее, чувствуя, как Баки жмется всем телом, глубоко проникая языком в рот, но через несколько мгновений прервался и прижался лбом ко лбу:

— Купаться, Бак. А то снова не дойдем, — он смутился, а Баки расплылся в довольной улыбке, но спорить не стал и просто потянул Стива из дома.

За сегодняшний день вода, кажется, прогрелась сильнее обычного, или же оба были слишком возбуждены, чтобы мерзнуть. Надолго их все равно не хватило — устроив короткий заплыв, в течение которого Стив то и дело придерживал неловко чувствующего себя в воде Баки, в какой-то момент просто не смогли разжать объятий. Торопливо выбравшись на берег и откровенно лапая друг друга на ходу, они едва добрались до хижины, уже там сдирая с тел остатки одежды и падая на жесткую узкую кровать.

 

— Знаешь, здесь я вспоминаю, как несколько лет назад меня тоже поселили на отшибе, — Стив лежал на спине, глядя на соломенный потолок, а Баки размеренно водил пальцем по его груди, влажно поблескивающей от пота.

— Ты не рассказывал… — лениво протянул он.

— Это было… через месяц или полтора после того, как я вышел из заморозки. Все уже уверились, что я здоров и на ходу не рассыплюсь, но на реабилитацию всё равно отправили. Как я позже узнал, тот домик построил Бэннер для себя… Но потом его стали использовать для такого вот отдыха, — Стив поднял руку и постучал костяшками пальцев по глиняной стене. — Под деревянной обшивкой стен стояли титановые пластины для Халка. Но все равно было хорошо. Озеро, людей рядом нет, только средства связи… Почти как у тебя, — он прервался и вздохнул.

— И что, ничего не произошло? — Баки мягко усмехнулся, поднимая голову и целуя Стива в щеку. — Ни нападения пришельцев, ни визита террористов?

— Только тишина и покой, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ. — Думаю, это мне действительно помогло. Я просто размышлял и осознавал, что теперь живу в другом веке… и читал книги, — он повернул голову и продолжил, словно поборов себя. — Я вспоминал тебя. Только там мне казалось, что я смогу принять случившееся полностью и жить заново, — Стив попытался улыбнуться. — Я рад, что ошибся в этом.

Баки поднял на локте и нежно коснулся его губ, ощутимее прижимаясь к бедру.

 

Телефон зазвонил… невовремя. Стив жалобно вздохнул и махнул было рукой, но Баки решительно качнул головой и отстранился, шлепнул его по раскрасневшейся заднице, оставив блестящий от смазки след:

— А если тебе срочно нужно улетать?

— Тогда я тем более не хочу отвечать… — сипло отозвался Стив, но все же поднялся и неуверенным шагом подошел к своим вещам, выискивая надрывающийся телефон.

Баки, не удержавшись, тоже сполз с постели и откровенно прижался к его спине, молча прислушиваясь к разговору. Сначала голос на том конце — кажется, Наташин, — что-то торопливо перечислял, дожидаясь от Стива только коротких подтверждений, а потом пустился в долгий рассказ, вслушиваться в который сил уже не было.

Не особенно раздумывая, Баки накрыл ладонью по-прежнему крепко стоящий член Стива, всем телом ощущая прокатившуюся по его телу дрожь. Обхватив ствол пальцами, он провел от основания до головки, растирая влагу на ней большим пальцем, и едва слышно прошептал под ухо, слишком тихо, чтобы услышали по телефону:

— Выдержка, Стиви. Где твое самообладание?

Мелькнувшую мысль встать перед ним на колени и взять в рот пришлось с сожалением отмести — Стив и так слишком уж откровенно выгнулся, заметно участившееся дыхание наверняка выдало бы его, если бы говоривший по телефону не находился в каком-то шумном месте — судя по периодическим сигналам, возле крупной дороги. 

Так что Баки продолжил размеренно ласкать его член, заодно устроив свой между ягодиц. Он видел, что Стив уже отвел микрофон ото рта и только согласно мычал в ответ собеседнику, не пытаясь освободиться из хватки, наоборот, притираясь задницей и подрагивая каждый раз, когда тесное кольцо пальцев проходилось по головке. Перед глазами все плыло от возбуждения, Баки исступленно вылизывал раскаленную кожу между лопаток, все теснее вжимаясь в задницу.

Когда он убрал руку, Стив разочарованно зашипел, тут же прервав себя, но Баки не собирался останавливаться. Вместо этого он отстранился и ввел в Стива два пальца, проверяя, а спустя секунду вошел уже членом, вталкиваясь до упора.

Именно в этот момент голос в телефоне смолк, явно дожидаясь какого-то ответа.

— Да, я тебя понял, Нат. Продолжаю ждать сигнала. А теперь извини, у меня дела, — Стив говорил удивительно ровным голосом, который резко контрастировал с тем, как он прогнулся, опираясь локтями на подвернувшийся столик. Кажется, из трубки донеслось понимающее хмыканье, но оно было оборвано окончанием разговора. Телефон со стуком упал на пол.

— Бак, блядь, ты что творишь?! — вопреки собственным словам Стив плотнее прижался задницей к его паху, насаживаясь еще глубже, схватил руку Баки и вернул на свой член. — Только попробуй остановиться.

— И когда ты… уезжаешь? — оторвавшись от расцеловывания горячей кожи, смог выговорить Баки, почти выскальзывая из тела и резко толкаясь снова, постепенно набирая быстрый темп.  
— У нас точно есть день… может, даже два… — голос Стива сорвался на хриплый стон, но Баки уже узнал все, что нужно. Пока что Стива у него никто не отнимет, а значит, можно всем весом навалиться на спину, вколачиваясь в отставленную задницу и задыхаясь от близкого оргазма.

 

А потом можно лежать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на слишком маленькой кровати, тихо обсуждать бесконечно далекие новости, уснуть, не разжав объятий, и спать без единого кошмара.


End file.
